Disabled
by readerlover821
Summary: "You're wrong. You're all wrong. I love Roy, more than I fear any of you." Wally could see the fire in his eyes burn, he could feel it encircle his body. What happened to his little bird? "Want to test me? I will not hesitate.And I will not stop."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I is a new writer on fan fiction and this is my second story ! I am excited! I hope you guys enjoy this! RAMBLE RAMBLE RAMBLE , BLAH BLAH BLAH…..**

***shot***

**AND now begins the torturing of the bird….**

Vandal looked at the team of light with a piece of information that could actually, bring them world dominance. "Exactly, why are we here?" Ivy said lazily, twisting a vine in her hand. "Yeah! I would be beating the bat and his bird, instead of this!" "ACTUALLY," Vandal said , slamming his fist down. "That is what we have come here, to talk about."

"The bat?"

"The bird."

Everyone turned their head towards the screen, which showed a picture of the team. "This…_**team**_has been a burden to us and has prevented us from gaining full control, but I have found the key to take apart the entire team." The picture then grew smaller , showing the proportion only known as boy...TEEN wonder. "mmmmm, that boy has grown very much.*whistles*" Ivy called with a few more of the other female population behind her ( Which was only like Harley and Queen Bee.) Joker rolled his eyes." Why would we want that boy?All he does is flip around with batman, making jokes about me, Which actually he stopped doing a bit….." Vandal pinched the bridge of his nose "That _boy _has hacked into the Justice League main frame, TWICE, and much easier to fool into helping us, than Batman." Witch Boy smiled. "ANDDDDD, the team will do nothing but crumble and fall apart! I wonder….CAN I TURN HIM INTO A WITCH!PLEASE! What am I saying please for? I WANT HIM NOW!" He screamed as he turned into a gaint Ball of flame. "AHH! My babies!" Ivy squealed, defending her plants. Vandal cackled "You may have him. As long as he is on our side, fighting alongside us, the light will prevail."

* * *

><p>The team was undergoing inspection at the mountain. With the entire Justice league behind their backs. Without them knowing . BUT, OF COURSE everyone's favorite little hacker knew about this. The Dynamic Duo don't know each other's moves for nothing. All of the league hiding up in the Rafters , invisible and with super boy's hearing a bit disabled , they didn't know what hit them. "I remember the mountain. Such a great place for the team to train." Wonder Woman stated, as looking at the rest of the League. Silent nodding. Black canary voice suddenly rained among the mountain "TRAINING, GO AGAINIST SUPERBOY." They both took their positions. "Robin=defense, Super Boy=offense. GO." Super boy took the first hit, but realized he missed. A sharp pain took place on his back and he ended up on the floor. "The floor says you failed, Supey ~ 3" Super boy grunted, attempted to trip him, but he saw that coming. Jumping He made his way to they rafter, Cackling sweetly as he did so . "Two can play at this game, <strong>bird<strong>." He said , leaping to the rafters ,too. "First class seats!" Said Green Arrow. " Shut up." Replied Hawk girl. Hit, dodge, punch , hit. Repeated itself over and over again. They made it to the edge and super boy caught robin between his foot and pushed him a little over the edge, but held on to his shirt. Robin pouted.(a cute puppy dog pout) "Alright you got me." Super boy relaxed , but as his attempted to pull robin up, he wrapped around his body and threw him over the edge while hanging on the point of the rafter. "UGH." Super boy said dusting himself off, the broken bits of floor off him. Kid flash sped over to him " Dude, rule one. When robin pouts, NO ONE IN A FLIPPING 1098 MILES IS SAFE." Super boy looked confused. "1098 miles?" Megann asked. " Yes, beautiful. Because, that was how far I was from him and I still got hurt from the pout." Kid flash shivered. A slap on the back of the head. " I told you I would get you anytime, any where." Robin smiled.

" You both did well." Super boy tensed hearing the man of steel's voice across the entire room.

**I AM DESPICABAL WASTE OF ATOMS AND MY REVIEWERS TIME. **

…**What you want an apology? **

**I am sorry, no to the first thing but my first chapter of this sucked raw eggs, cause it got cut off and I had a spasm when I saw ****all the story alerts and sort of , teared up a bit. But I was saved by all the favorite on my stories and ** **Emerald Lotus. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW. THANK YOU. **

**I Am A SAD LITTLE FANGIRL WITH HER CAPS LOCK ON STUCK (no its not). But the show must go on. THIS WILL BE UPDATED SOON.** *** Cough cough FudoTwin17 cough cough* **

**~ Thank you for sticking with me throughout all the bullcrap nonsense. LOVE to my reviewers and my people who favorite this and other of my stories.**


	2. Mission

**Hey people! I continued the DAMN story. Yeah I was actually working on my other stories. WAIT!  
><strong>

**-SHOT- **

**Geez! All the Fan Fiction reviewers are HOSTILE. But I still love y'all! (I got shot like four times already.) **

"You both did a good job."

"Thank you, superman." Robin said nonchalantly. Geez, this kid could break out news like it was a children's book. Super boy mumbled a quiet "Thanks.", and wandered off with his girlfriend trailing after him. (M'gann) "Wait guys! Maybe we have a…" KF trailed off, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Flash said "It's okay. This mission is just for you, Robin, Artemis and Zatanna." KF beamed at his mentor and the four of them walked to the debriefing room to receive their mission. Kid flash leaned into robin and whispered "Dude, Double Date! Score!" Robin rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. Wally was such a cheese-puff. When they finally got to the training room (Debriefing room) they saw Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman were waiting for them. Standing in a straight line they heard what they needed to do. "The Injustice League have somehow must gotten their attack weapons from somewhere. We have finally found a lead in the depths of a abandoned Cadmus location, that seemed to been activated, again. We need all of you to investigate and do not engage, WHAT SO EVER. If Anything, like if you find something, report to the League. We will be here the entire day, so communication will lead back to here." They all nodded. "Be careful." Wonder woman stated, looking at Robin. He didn't notice, but WW Cared a lot for him and didn't like seeing him out in the field, fighting with villains usually fought by them. "If we are all set, then head out on your vehicles."

* * *

><p><strong> Outside of the Hideout <strong>

** 11:02**

"Robin to Kid east outpost clear."

"Kid flash to Robin and all outposts were clear for the last 3 HOURS. Come on let's go! We can say we didn't see anything since we got here,Because we seriously haven't!"

"Robin to KF. Robin to team. I think i see something, inside.I am going inside to check it out."

"Dude, I don't think that is a good idea..."

"Yes, Robin. I don't think that is a good idea, either." Zatanna's voice rang out through the communicator

"Agreed." Artemis said boringly.

"I call you in ten minutes to tell you what I saw And, Ten minutes sharp."

Robin hopped out of his hiding tree and sneaked through the window ceiling . Landing On his feet behind a podium, he looked over it and saw something, he thought he would ever see AGAIN in his entire best friend was in a container, like the one super boy was in when they found him in the beginning. But in this case he was With one arm missing and a bunch of the g-no morphs surrounded it. Guarding it._I found him_ he thought.

"Roy?" He whispered,screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now... What? Oh you want it longer?Fine. *Turns around slowly* <strong>

***Shot in the Back* **

**Fan girl: That's what you get for scaring us.*blows out gun* **

* * *

><p><em><strong>'<strong>Do not engage'._

Those words rang throughout robin's , it was Roy. He couldn't leave Roy, The Real Roy, and not the clone Roy,... His BEST friend besides, Wally._ Engage or call_? He couldn't call, that would get him compromised. Robin made his Decision. And for years to come, he still regretted it.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY SHOOT ME AGAIN.I AM A LITTLE DISSAPPOINTED IN MYSELF,TOO. I broke out a spoiler. =) <strong>

**I Update soon, ladies and gentlemen I MEAN Fangirls and Fanboys. **

**Oh I forgot I don't own anything or if i did Roy and Robin would be a couple.( They don't get a lot of love) **

**Judging in my story is totally wanted! just, you know, don't kill me, doing so. **

**Love to all my reviewers!And I spelled G-NO morphs wrong. Sue WAIT! **

**... **

**...**

**-Sued-**


	3. Ace

**I continued the story! I actually wanted to never update this, to see all of your reactions. **

**Fan Girl: Don't try, Buddy. ( loads all ammo)**

**And that is exactly what happened. I miss having clever to say to you. OH, CREATIVITY , WHERE HAVE YOU GONE! **

* * *

><p>All of the G-no morphs were knocked out, with the gas, Robin let out . He approached the Container with Roy asleep inside. <em>Oh my god.I found him. I FOUND ROY.<em> Robin smiled remembering all the times, he had with Roy. All the smiles, hugs, and sweet kisses , across his - FOCUS! Robin shook his head and went to work on the controls. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the container opened . Robin approached and just barley skimmed Roy's face with his fingers when his eyes flew open and his one good hand grabbed robin's hand, bringing them face to face. Robin breathed out "Ro- Red arrow!Speedy... Look come with... What the..?" And Roy, suddenly disappeared leaving a green gas behind him. Robin's eyes widened. he knew this type of gas. It was Ivy's poison gas. Robin attempted to hold his breath, but before he could, Vandal came behind and held both of his arms behind his back and his leaned in his ears and whispered "You what type of gas this is, right? Little birds can only hold their breath,so long , before breathing in the hallucination air." Robin gritted his teeth and held his breath for 3 minutes, before letting it out...and taking in as much air he can. He all of sudden saw his parents acting, falling and spinning in his vision, saw batman with him, when he was younger, saw the younger version of him looking outside the Boy orphanage. Dizziness, heat, closing in and taking him in. Robin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out...

* * *

><p><em>9:55,9:56,9:57, 9:58, 9:59,10:00 minutes exactly. <em>

"Robin still hasn't come out. I going in after him." Kid Flash said. He sped in and breathed out his mouth and broke the door and saw... nothing. No one was there.

" ROBIN?" The back door was broken in, so he went back that way." Artemis go to the back of the hideout! Robin is being ambushed!" KF saw Vandal carrying a body and ran a bit faster. "Let Robin go!" Kid flash prepared his battle stance and felt Artemis and Zatanna run behind him." Little kid. We need this boy to exact our revenge on the League. So, tell them to say goodbye to this bird. He's ours now." A bunch of explosions went off and with a crack of lightening, he and Robin was gone.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman rubbed her shoulders. She was worried (maternal instincts) and she had a bad feeling that the mission went terribly. Superman went behind her and put a hand on her shoulder and said " Hey, they are probably fine,"<p>

**Recognized: Kidflash B04**

**Artemis B06**

**Zatanna B07.**

Wonder jumped out her seat. " They are here!" She flew with superman and Batman, following close behind. What they saw them shocked them all. Kid flash's mask was half burned off with a part of his face, burned off a bit. He eld Artemis a bit close ,so she wouldn't fall over with the sprained ankle. Zatanna was also damaged a bit, with a broken arm. "Oh my Athena! WHAT HAPPENED!" Superman held her back."Calm down!" Batman thundered in. Everyone shrunk down, and seeing that Robin was no where in sight.

" Tell me what happened...NOW"

* * *

><p>"...then he said that we should say goodbye to Robin, because he's theirs now."<p>

Kid Flash said,sitting on his medical bed, looking a bit shameful. Batman walked out wordlessly. " All un-injured part of the team to the debriefing room, including the league." When everyone got there , batman was trying to communicate with robin. It didn't work and he turned to the team." Robin's communicater has been destroyed, but before that he tapped in Morse code confirms that he has been taken to the In Justice league."Everyone looked at each other. "So, do we go after him?Like now?" Superboy stated. Batman glared so hard, they thought he could break a brick wall with one look." We start a extensive search around the area, he went missing. Then, if doesn't show his face, we search anywhere we can. We are going to find him."

* * *

><p>"MMMMMAPSJDASJDJPIAOS!"<p>

"I'm sorry! I can't hear you, because your mouth is taped and you are strapped to a chair!HAHAHA!" Joker laughed and outlined the outside of the tape and patted his head. Ivy, Harley were talking, giggling and looking at him occasionally. He looked around and struggled, but couldn't reach anything. They stripped him of all his tools and his utility belt, so he was rendered helpless. Vandal tapped his foot in impatience _Where is that witch? _ Then a portal revealing the witch, finally opened up. "DID I RECEIVE MY NEW TOY ?" He smiled wickedly. Vandal smirked and said "Yes, but what took you so long?" The witch frowned. " Well, since to be a witch you need a attachment so, I brought, the kid's stupid dog that attacked my pussycat to be his new hench dog." Then the portal revealed a spell-bound dog only known as 'Ace'. Robin's eyes widened. "MMmpph?" Klarion looked at him."Okay!," he clapped his hands together and all the lights went off and a dozen candles surrounded him."Let's start this!" And, first time in a long time, Robin felt that no one could save him.

* * *

><p><strong>AW NAW! Not ACE! Take ME instead! <strong>

**I honestly wouldn't mind it! But, I just to tell you all to check my other stories! PLEASE I flippin' Desperate! * Slaps self in the face* Anyway **

**REVIEWS will make robin's transformation into a witch a little less painful! Or more, if I am feeling like it. =) **

**I don't own anything! ( If i did it would be * Bird's arrow all the way!*) See what i did there?**


	4. Change!

**READ IT READ IT ( I DON'T OWN NOTHING) READ IT READ IT ! It's short , but read it!Then read the author's note on the bottom!**

* * *

><p>And for the first time, He didn't at all safe. <strong>At All<strong>. Robin began to struggle and yelling, harder and faster. He stopped still when Klarion's hand fitted all around the edge of the chair."Look, the more you struggle , the more this will hurt. So, do me a favor and _**SHUT IT**_." Robin squinted his eyes and reminding Klarion of something. "Oh, I almost forgot! I need that mask to come off ,so I can make sure my magic works!" Robin kept dodging his hand, for as long as he could , until Klarion's claws dug into the edge of his mask and ripped it off his. It was pointless, now. So, Robin let him look him, right in the eye. "WOW! Those are some eyes, kid."Robin blushed and broke from his contact. Ripping off the tape, Klarion forced him to look at him again."Let go of me, yo- MMPH!" He was kissing him! And, he wouldn't let go, so robin just sat there, stunned at the 'So good that it is bad' feeling. Before, he could respond, or close his eyes, Klarion parted from the wide-eyed boy in front of him. ".THAT?" Robin yelled. Klarion shrugged his shoulders. "Kiss of death. And now," Klarion levitated in the air. "Let's begin."

"ВСЕ. Двомісні, двомісні праці та проблеми;

Пожежа горить, а котел міхур.  
>Шкала дракона, зуб вовка;<br>Відьом мумії; пащу і затоки  
>З ravin'd солі морської акули;<p>

Robin Tried to clutch his head ,because started to hurt a lot and he couldn't stop it. He didn't even notice that he wasn't in the chair, but floating in midair. "AHHH!" Klarion began to talk to him."LOOK, BOY YOU'RE FUTURE HAS NOTHING! YOUR WARD WILL ABANDON YOU AND GO FOR ANOTHER! WHY STAY? YOU DON'T WANT TO BECOME BATMAN, ANYWAY! WHEN YOU GROW UP, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! JOIN US!"

"AHHHH!LEAVE ME ALONE!" Robin began to scream and flashes went behind his eyes.

**_"I'm Done, Bruce. I'm done being your sidekick and your ends right now." _**

_**"Who are you? And where is Bruce I need to talk to him... What is this?" "Oh, Bruce says he wants to adopt me!" **_

**"You don't need to act like Batman, anymore, are Batman." **

**"Seriously, Grayson. Father doesn't sleep until dawn Reached! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE BATMAN." **

**"_Happy birthday, to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday... to ...Dick..." _**

**_" You think Father really loves you? HA! All he feels for you is pity  ,Idiot." _**

Корінь болиголов digg'd я темряві;

Печінка хули єврей;

Жовчний кози, і промахи з тиса

Sliver'd в затемнення Місяця;

Ніс турка, і губи татарина;

Палець народження задушила немовля

Ditch-deliver'd по сірій, -

Зробити кашку товстим і плити:

Додати до неї Chaudron тигра,

Для інгредієнти, наші котел.

ВСЕ. Двомісні, двомісні праці та проблеми;

Пожежа горить, а котел міхур.

Охолодити кров бабуїна, в

Тоді чарівність твердо і добре."

* * *

><p>Everything stopped. Everything was quiet. Klarion drained all his power and was on his knees, breathing slow. Vandal shielded himself from the beam of dark light, that flashed when he ended the spell. Though, robin fell backwards and landed on his back, and he was still there, eyes closed and hands tight on his sides." Did it work?" Robin shot straight up. His big eyes were opened, revealing a pair of Dark red eyes and his clothes were replaced a Black ripped shirt,jacket, skinny jeans and black shoes ( The modern witch art sure have a taste in fashion!). Robin breathed in and out , continuing and building a wall of fire around breathing in and out, growing with him. "I'm pretty sure it did more, then work." Robin responded with a silky, yet raspy voice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I Made Robin sound much more hotter than he usually is! I AM PROUD OF IT. So, yeah this chapter is just for to changing Robin into a witch and the Brain blast took a lot of thinking and i did a lot of research and a deiviantart drawer inspired me! Check it out! BROKENDEATHANGEL! I love her art! <strong>

**Brain Blast**

**First line is Dick and Bruce **

**Second Line is Dick talking to Tim! **

**Third line is Wally to Dick ( heart break.) **

**Fourth line is Damian to Dick **

**Five line is Dick talking to himself, on his birthday because Bruce isn't there. **

**Sixth line is also Damian to Dick.**


	5. Coin!

**i NEVER KNEW THAT WRITER'S BLOCK WOULD GIVE ME SUCH A HEADACHE. I'M At school and i think why don't I work on my story, before the fan girls shoot me dead. I pick up my journal and ... nothing. I WAS SO FRUSTRATED! ANY ROCK, I don't own young justice or robin and roy would share a moment on the show, every episode. READ THIS SHIZNITS.**

* * *

><p>Three months.<p>

That's how long Robin had been gone. It was always, so.. LOUD when Robin was around in the mountain, usually with Wally yelling at him, telling him to quit cheating at the game they would be playing, or with Robin trolling on Artemis. Now, Wally won't play, because he would be looking for any clues for Robin's disappearance. Artemis can't even fight with wally, Robin would ALWAYS end the fight or end up locking one of them in a room. Superboy won't even TRY to break anything , because Robin would be the only one to have enough patience to clean it up and explain to superboy (constant times) that it was wrong to do destroy this or smash that and even Megan won't make cookies anymore, besides wally, Robin would actually compliment Megan and stomach the cookies or cake. ( At least until Megan was out of sight.)

Every time the team would receive a mission, they would always accept and all of them would agree to go, so that if they saw Robin, they could all be there to greet him and take him back to the mountain to heal any wounds and play all the video games they could muster up. But, even with that, there was no sign of Robin anywhere. And the worst part was that every time **( And I can not stress this enough)**, they would get caught up behind a door, that needed to be hacked , and they would have to smash through which would waste all of superboy's energy and it would end up a mess.

Honestly, the team didn't know how they survived without Robin, for those three months. They all realized that Robin more valuable then imaginable.

They were still too late.

* * *

><p>Batman never had nightmares. Bruce did. Usually what kept it in all in balance for bruce, was... Richard himself. The only light that kept the dark away,... was Bruce was once again vulnerable to everything around him.<p>

_"Bruce! "_

_It was sunny. That was strange. Gotham wasn't exactly the happiest place to hang around and browse. They were in was quiet. It looked never ending though, and he only got small glimpses of Dick running and it seemed like he was dodging Bruce, completely. _

_"Come on, Bruce!" _

_Bruce saw rustling near a bush of asters.**(1) **He followed it thinking ' It's Good thing that Richard is predictable.' Rolling his eyes, he brushed away the flowers. "You need to st-, Richard?" He finally got a look at his ward and gasped silently. His clothes were ripped, tattered with blood. Dick looked at him with a crazy smile. Bruce noticed that his blue eyes were mixing with another color.. red,maybe? Tear tracks were visible and looked so strained. "Dick?" he attempted to grab him, but ended up grabbing at air. _

_"Look at me, Bruce!" It seemed happy._

_"Look at me!" Numbe__d happiness. _

_"Watch me!" Forced happiness._

_His voice sounded like it was everywhere and in everything. Bruce spun and ran in a random path, trying find a way out. He was stopped when he ran straight into Richard. He fell on the ground, but Richard looked unfazed. _

_"You hate me, don't you?" _

_Bruce looked at the Richard-look alike. Richard hugged himself and looked at the ground where Bruce lay._

_"I can't believe..."_

_Bruce tried to get up, but when he got to feet, Richard grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down. The sky grew a eerie look, like the regular Gotham, but this was pure anger and ... regret?_

_"NO! I CAN BELIEVE IT! I'M JUST A PATHETIC CHARITY CASE! NO ONE WOULD BOTHER TO ADOPT ME, BUT I WOULD RATHER NOT BE ADOPTED THEN JUST A CASE THAT CAN BE THROWN AWAY, SO **EASILY!" **_

_Richard burst into broken silent screams and fell to his knees. _

_" WHY DON'T YOU SCREAM AT ME! TELL ME I'M WORTHLESS! TELL ME, THAT YOU CAN REPLACE ME, WITH A SNAP OF YOUR FINGERS! BECAUSE, YOU KNOW, YOU CAN! WAKE ME UP, WAKE ME UP! " _

_Bruce clutched his head. So loud, TOO LOUD! _

_"AHHH!" _

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH!" Bruce woke up with a start. He launched up in his bed and clutched his still aching head. He took a breath, and told himself, the same thing whenever he had a nightmare. After he calmed himself, he looked at the main window in his room. Only to find someone blocking the view. That someone being... Robin? <strong>(2) <strong>

"Robin?" Bruce picked himself on the bed and rested himself on his elbows. "I.." Suddenly, the edges of his bed burst into a giant flame, slowly suppressing into tiny flames. Robin kept his eyes focused on the full moon, outside." Did you like the nightmare? Might be too extreme, though." Robin kept his hands hidden in his pockets. He looked to his side, on top of the drawer was a picture of him and Bruce. Robin remembered when they took it. It was at Wayne Enterprises, one of the co-workers told them to pose for a picture, and they awkwardly sort-of hugged and smiled. He picked it up and stared at it. "You know, I always knew, that no matter how much good I did, it would never stop hurting." He broke the frame, purposely on his face and dropped it on the floor. He, finally turned around. Bruce's eyes widened. Robin looked... good. Good defiantly in a terrible way. A black jacket that looked like that should be on a motorcyclist. A gray shirt and a black jeans with a chain. Bruce didn't even bother looking at his shoes. Bruce began to think that Robin only wore that to piss him off, because Bruce would NEVER let him where that. EVER. "Being good is hard and tiring. But, being evil is much easier." His eyes were just like his dream. Red and blue swirling in both eyes, it looked like it was in a never ending battle.

Yin and Yang.

Good and evil.

"Before I leave, Bruce, if any of your villains try to go against me, again, consider them taken care of. Courtesy of me." Robin took his hand out of his pocket and tossed him, what? A quarter? "What is?.." He was going to ask Robin, but he was gone. The coin landed on his bed. He picked it up. _God. _

_It was Two Face's coin. _

_And it was stained with blood._

* * *

><p><strong>I am proud of where I ended? <strong>

**Yes. Yes I am. **

**Could I have done better? **

**I'm sure I could have! But, you will have to settle for this! **

**(1) Oh, yes. Oh, YES I DIDZ. **

**(2) YOU DON'T HOW MUCH I WANTED TO END IT well. I need to please the audience! And if you wanna know what the eyes looked like this, go to deviantart and type in red and blue eyes and it should be the third picture, and it is by anikakinka. So yeah just imagine some blue color in those eyes.**

**REVIEW! If any mistakes, it was the COMPUTER!**


	6. giving in

**AND IT CONTINUES! I didn't have any complications and this chapter is on Robin pov and Robin pov, only! **

* * *

><p>They want me to change my name. Huh. I didn't know I had a real name. To be honest, I didn't know I had before….<p>

All I know is that, after I woke up, from a blistering pain, I answered my master's question, and collapsed. I didn't feel right. I still don't feel still right. All those memories…. They hurt. Or was it my future? Didn't matter, it was pain. To know a kid hates my guts and I respect him. The HORRIABLE man that owned and disowned me, so quick. To know a really cute red-head, that I wanted to know more about, left me to rot. It hurts. It….._HURTS_…..

**Breathe. **

Don't get angry, now. My eyes will turn red. I don't like it, when my eyes turn red. And, they turn completely red and overshadow the blue part of my eyes. I honestly don't know why it's even there. The blue part, I mean. It seems almost unnecessary, by this point. All it does is circle around and around. Though, whenever I practice and fight, it encircles around my entire eye and trails. Literally. Kind of like a lightning bolt. The green lady and queen of bees think it makes me look…what is it?...sexy? Just because of the lighting around my eyes? I guess, that's what human's are really about. The ability to feel things, besides pain. But, I'm a witch. I feel nothing, but pain.

**Unfair.**

"Boy!"

The master was calling me. Best go see what he wanted. I dismounted from my recent mediating state and bowed my head to him. "Yes, I need you right now." I nodded. I don't ever ask questions. That would lead to him thinking, I didn't trust him and I would be abandoned.

**Again. **

"Have you read all the books I gave you?" Nod. I am on the last book. Close to done.

"So, you understand the witch's spell?" Nod. A bit slower. Don't leave any hints.

"Good, good. Now, all we have to work on is your lying." Heart-stop. But, don't let it show. No weaknesses.

Klarion looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. He leaned against the wall. "Look, boy. I may be your master. But, I'm not heartless. That's you." Ouch. That stung. "But, that's not the point. I know what you're going against and it is hard. I went through the same thing. My eyes flashed for a nano-second. I already knew that Klarion saw it. "What? You think I was born a witch? HA! You're funny." He started to laugh. I wanted to laugh. To show him that I could. I could really be funny.

**Ha. Ha. **

"You know that the light does appreciate you, you know?" I didn't bother hiding my shock, this time. Klarion smiled a gentle smile. I didn't know that that was possible. "Of course. You are our most valuable resource. And when our plan unfolds, we save you for the last event." Lovely. I don't even know what he is talking about. I wonder….if what I'm doing is the right thing. I wanted to see someone . That someone who, probably gave me away to the light. Probably thought, I was weak and not needed. So, he just gave me away thinking that he would just replace me. I wanted to show that single person, I am not worthless. I am powerful. I am strong. I am a servant of the light.

**Revenge.**

I hope he liked the gift, I gave him. I certainly did. When, that poor burned man came to me. I honestly felt a little bad for him. Before I left, KLarion gave me new clothes to approach him with. He explained what he did to me. "I saw your memories, and the two of you have a relationship, that ends up being lost in the crowd. It's sad, too. Throughout your entire life, you insist to help rebuild it, but he keeps pushing you away. Even, I wouldn't have a ward like that." I remember the painful flashback, too.

"_Mr. Wayne, your son-" _

"_Ward." _

_I smiled a fake smile at the floor and watched her blush as, she exited. Bruce wouldn't keep his eyes off the view. What do I have to do to get noticed, around here? "Bruce, I came to check on the-" _

And it ended, just as quick. That picture, _Bruce _had in his room was interesting, too. Though, _That _flashback caused some major headaches, afterwards. When, I came back, Vandal rewarded me, saying "You needed a friend around here so, after that amazing performance, you put out for Batman, I think you earned it." And then a big black dog, came out and snuggled its face, in my legs. It was cute. I smiled at it and it wagged its tail. As if he was actually saying _We are going to be the best of friends! _I rubbed the dog's head and scratched it behind his ears. Vandal put a hand on my shoulder. "What are you going to name it, son?" I looked up at him. He looked like….what's human word again? A dad? Yeah! A dad. A true dad. I stood up and watched as the rest of Vandal friends, filed in. "You can call him, Abbadon. Call me, Renegade."

**I gave in. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Whoah. When I wrote this in class, I didn't expect it to come out this good.)<strong>

**I know right? I am a little shocked of myself, too! I got the name from another story, about a mole. Go read it!, it is pretty good! Anyway, review, I don't own anything, blah blah blah!**


	7. Memory

***Wipes sweat off face* Just… Just read it and make me feel happy… THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER. I AM A LAZY PERSON. I am not entitled to write this long of a chapter! But, whatever it's done! **

* * *

><p>Today was an important day. A very important day.<p>

The watchtower floors, echoed the sound of footprints of all of the Leaguers, ALL of the them, counted themselves in this optional meeting. While, the league sat themselves down, they looked at each other with a sense of worry. Batman had told them to attend this meeting, but it was the fact that the meeting was about Robin was pretty surprising. They all thought that if the Bat-clan had any problems, they would work it amongst to themselves.

"Computer, shut down all zeta tubes."

"Confirmed."

Of course, they all knew he was gone. They knew it, from the beginning, but they honestly thought that the team would find him the next day or week. But, obviously that didn't happen. And, it was so ironic, that their favorite sidekick was the one that was kidnapped. Sure, that some of them, had their own sidekicks, but Robin was the first one and the cutest, little glaring kid, all of them would ever meet. When the three main leaders came in, Wonder Woman immediately stood up. "We are here to discuss the absence of Robin. " Everyone nodded. "Does any one of you, have Intel?" Glances exchanged. They all wanted to know, but they was no messages, no appearance. Batman didn't and couldn't tell them about Robin's little visit in his manor. "Robin has been gone for three months, fourteen days, two hours and thirteen minutes." Everyone looked at Wonder Woman. She had stared at table, as if solving the entire problem in her head, at the moment. She finally looked up. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the mountain.<strong>

"So, who's up for movie night?"Wally asked half-hearty. The team never really hung out much, anymore, since Robin would either force them or pull out those big pleading eyes (with contacts of course). Conner watched the static dance across the screen. "Why not? Nothing better to do." Artemis shrugged her shoulders. Megan clapped her hands, and put the non-existent cupcakes in the oven. Zatanna stopped using Robin's computer. ( She tried to hack into his computer. Totally unsuccessful.) "That sounds like a good idea!" Megan skipped over to the couch. Zatanna gave a small smile. They all set up and sat down.

**Mission Impossible **

**Starring: Kristen Stewart **

**Starring: Barbara Gordon **

**Starring: Richard Grayson **

Oh why? Wally thought, shaking his head. Megan linked them all them up. _What is this about?_ Wally responded._ Babe, It's about a boy, whose father was a climber, and then the dad gets injured. Then his two friends that are two really HOT girls decided to rob a bank and throughout the entire thing those girls are trying to get to Ro- I mean Richard. The cool thing I actually know the main character, we uh… go way back._ Super boy smirked and looked over to him. _So, I am guessing you watched this before? _Wally smiled. _With Robin. _

**Renegade pov **

I watched my apparently old team. Not by choice, though. I was chosen by my _new _dad, at that conference meeting, the other day.

"_So, Renegade, this is what you will d-" _

NO. ABOUSALTY NOT. I done with having flashbacks. KLarion made me remember my ENTIRE team. Now, THAT was a lot of painful hours, trying to resurface familiar faces, traitors and fools. Kid Flash = Wally West. Robin's best friend. Super boy = Conner Kent. A good exercise for patience. Artemis Crock= Artemis. Has a small love interest for Robin. Kalduar= Aqua lad. The only thing keeping Robin from being leader. Megan Moraz= Miss. Martian. Big sister to Robin. _God, this team really held Robin back._ Renegade, no longer considered Robin to be a part of him, anymore. A totally different person. A totally forgotten memory.

**Yeah. A memory. **

I drifted my eyes, watching them laugh and smile at the movie. I looked down for a second, almost leaning against the window, but not quite. Vandal was right. No one cared. And, no one will care. I could be wiped off the face of the earth and…. Calm yourself, down. But, seriously, talk about being the good guy in the , I am not here for them. I am here to get my hands, on my computer. If I got that, I get loads of information from the league that would take years for the light to receive. All that I need to do is get in, get out, and be on my way. They couldn't, wouldn't see me. That movie… It looked familiar… and it did cool… What am I saying?... I am a servant of the light… But I do need a break…. Why not? I sat myself down and watched the movie. I didn't even notice the blue part of my eyes, flashed a bit.

* * *

><p>They were asleep. They were finally asleep. The T.V was rolling the credits. I opened my own small portal. No alarms set off. Good. I walked slowly to grab my laptop. I looked at the team. Cute. But, not like Abbadon. More like the fact that all of them acted as if something was missing. Could it be….<p>

Naw.

They don't even know I'm, I mean… He's gone. I smiled. I might as well, let them know Robin is gone.

_**Looks like Evil asked for a encore. Pleasure to please the fans. **_

* * *

><p>"WALLY!"<p>

He woke up for a long peaceful slumber, since forever from Robin being gone. He shot up and hit his head with superboy's. Both hissed with pain, but stopped when he realized Megan covered her mouth, with both her hands. Artemis just stopped and stared at the table with glazed over eyes. Wally was suddenly scared. He had never seen fear so great, from the two girls. Ever. He walked slowly to the table. Counting every step to it. He finally reached his destination, but closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths.

He opened his eyes.

And immediately ran to the bathroom to wrench out his stomach.

The Table was half burnt, but you could clearly see the letter in the middle.

_**R**_

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm getting better. What do all of you think? Leave a damn REVIEW! <strong>

**A couple of seconds, Tell me you love it or you hate it! AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sadly, I would make roy love robin forever! As if he doesn't already does that!**


	8. Questions Questions

**I Feel so sick right now. But this is all my reviewers! I love you *Cough* ALL! **

**I try to update sooner! **

* * *

><p>I left feeling a pit in my stomach, that can only be described as guilt. Really? I didn't even know, I still cared for them. Maybe it was too early to get back at them. Oh well. What's done is done. I get to base with my computer and approach Vandal. "I see that you received more information about your team, and more." I nod my head. "Did you see the<em> love<em> they showed for you?" "Yes, sir." That _love_ left a scar inside me. Vandal placed his hand on my shoulder. "You will see soon. Very soon, What else we can do to destroy them." "What do you mean anything else?" Don't show. "Don't pretend you didn't leave a present for them. I'm actually proud of you. Now I don't have to perform tests on you." Tests? I tilt my head. So I pretty much gave them a reason to not trust me?

**Typical of me.**

"But, after you performed that little stunt with Batman and former team, I don't have to." My head was spinning. Th-They trust me! They accepted me and they believe I'm on their side!

**…Where did that come from?**

I am completely on their side ,….right?...

**Yeah!...Yeah…**

"Which is why I will now introduce you to your new partner." Abbadon? I already met him. In fact, he should be in his room… And my heart stopped. Totally. I mean I needed to check that I was breathing again. It was that (cute) Red Head from that dream.

**Why? Why? WHY?JIDshFIUSHDIFUHI**

I tried my best to stay calm and just glared at him. I heard the door shut, and Vandal wasn't by my side, anymore. Damn. I thought he at least try to holding me back, before I broke all the bones in the red head's body. For a long time, none of us said anything. I changed that. I screamed and crashed my fist into his jaw. Or so I thought, he had grabbed my fist, before contact and slammed me into wall. He got close and studied top to bottom. I finally got a hold of myself and hissed, baring my fangs. The red-head smiled and chuckled. That caught me off guard. That smile. It my face catch fire and I shrugged him off. "So you decided that you would come and make me feel more of a low life?" The man's eyes darkened. "Calm down, boy wonder." ( Why does that sound familiar?) "You know, I'm not Wally." Was I supposed to feel this way?

**…..**

**Humans were. **

"Renegade, huh? I didn't think submit yourself that quick, but I didn't think they would turn you a full blown witch boy." This red head was getting on my nerves. And submit myself? Yeah, right. I offered myself to them. I mean, I would imagine that I would at least put up a fight. "Yeah, renegade. Got a problem with that?" I felt a bit brave and raised my voice. "No. Not a problem." This guy was starting to really annoy me.

"….Your name?" I asked.

"Tell me yours, and I'll consider telling you mine."

"My name? You already know and I thought you made yourself pretty clear with it." I was growing impatient.

"Your real name. _Your given name_."

"Really. REALLY." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't know. For sure, anyway." I gritted my teeth, for effect. "Even when you're oozing hate, you're beautiful. Name's Roy. But, you call me Arsenal." I smashed my fist in the table. I left it there and when I looked up, he still looked unfazed. I can tell I'm seething and I about getting ready to crush him, but a heavy weight landed on my lips. Not a fist, but softer. He put hand on my check and the other was on my hip. He crushed me against him. ( How I'm able to think, I don't know.) if this was a human custom. Should I close my eyes?

**SHUT THEM. **

I obeyed and fell slack against his arms. I could just feel the victory radiating off him, when I sighed. He broke off and rested his forehead against mine. "I missed you." And, somehow, I really wanted to say the same thing back.

**So you're feeling now, huh? **

**Amazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice.<strong>

Wally finished his little session in the bathroom and made his way to the debriefing room. He already knew who did this. It had to be Robin. It had to be. He dressed in his uniform and walked slowly. That was unlike Wally. Everything was fast,fast,fast! But when it came to robin, He would be fast , but Robin would trip him and it would return to being slow. He saw Batman, Flash, Superman and Wonder Woman trying to find surveillance videos, but Wally knew it would be useless. Robin was not stupid. If he broke in, he would erase all evidence, leaving no trace behind. "I know who did this." They all looked at took a deep breath. "It was Robin." Batman gripped his fist so tight, Wally could imagine how white they could be under that glove. "And. What makes you think _that_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here is the deal. I am running out of ideas to continue the story. Leave a review and maybe suggestions to continue it! I don't anything. Roy and ROBIN finally! Anyone else woke up angry at cartoon network? I did and then I realized it was five years later and Adorable robin turned into SEXY nightwing!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"D-Don't stop."

I can't believe it's me, that's breathing out the words. The smirk against my neck, doesn't go unnoticed. And Roy, skims his lips all over my neck and it feels _Sogoddmangood. _He's teasing and enjoying it, too. I can't say I'm not either, my nails is almost tearing through the fabric of his shirt. The hands that were wrapped around my waist, are now massaging my lower back. I refusing to whimper or moan ,but all that he is doing is testing me SO BAD. He can tell I'm struggling and reconnected our lips. I let all my stress,be pushed back. Roy... That amazingly, sexy red head. I don't need prof, He is the one. Now he justs caressing me like a baby and it's adorable, because he knows I can handle much more. I can't remember feeling this good and having this sensation in my body. He doing that... that...

**no...NO...not ... not again..!.. **

He can't tell... I'm frozen. I can't feel his warmth touch. I can't feel that warm fire in my heart. I can feel my head throbbing and my nails loosening in his shirt.

**Stop acting like a child. It happened so many times, **

**you're probably used to it. **

_He forces his lips onto mine and my mind goes blank. I remember screaming and KICKING at the man above me ,but he forces me to the ground and makes me still.I can feel myself give up at the struggling and I'm just screaming at myself to do something! The man sees that I'm gone and forces himself deeper into my mouth. I can't believe that the mission went this bad. This distraction was taking to long. Where is the team? Where is Batman? I can barely even remember who planned the distraction. Finally the bomb, that blew the warehouse apart was sound and blew the man off me. I didn't care that the air was infested with smoke, I took a deep breath. Immediately, I started coughing. And, even though the fire was ROARING and I was choking, I could still hear his voice. "Mmm. A decent substitute." I jerk my head from side to side and see him exiting out the back door. "Even better than Harley." _

_I roll my eyes at the man before me. He's passed out in my own bad and if I touch him, he will try to cuddle up to me. I HATE CUDDLING. "Come on, up." I poked him with my foot and moved back. I told him before, that if he got drunk, I wouldn't be responsible. "Mmmmmmmm. Dick..." I pause and cock my head. "C'me H're" And like the sucker I am, I move towards him and fix the bedsheets around him. "Next time, try not to pass out so MMMPHH!" I didn't see the drunk redhead encircle his hand around my arm and pull me under him, so he could have a... lip lock.I try to struggle, but I don't see the point as my hands are pinned above me and his lips are so warm. Even if they are tinted with beer. "Wally..." _

No wonder I never felt this way, before. all those past kisses were forced and gross and not sweet at all. My first kiss stolen by some circus clown and a drunken man and it wasn't even on purpose. That redhead didn't even regard that kiss the next morning! I was all prepped and ready to call him mine and instead he went all gave his love to Artemis. They day they got together and it was terriable. Roy was different. Roy's kisses were pure fuel and added to the flame in my heart. At least I got to learn the name of that red head. Wally. It rolled off the tongue and was perfect.

**Damn him. **

**Damn them all. **

**I have Roy. I have love in the palm of my hand. I have something reliable. I have an arrow that shot my heart. **

**I have an arrow that will shoot yours. **

* * *

><p><strong>BLOWOEKWKEOALSKDSFNDSNFKJN! <strong>

**Did you hear that? That was the sound of a exploding ending of a chapter! **

***fist pump* Finally got something off the ground! I will udpate soon! **

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIWERS! Though I don't want to cause much trouble, lets TRY to get at least 10 more reviews? PLEASE! It sucks to know that thousands of people read this but dont review! I want your opionion! MOAR, people MOAR.**


End file.
